


first time your face lit up with a true smile

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Bastille Day (2016)
Genre: CIA, Caring Michael, Eating, Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Partnership, and I love food, because the movie didn't show us any food, kind of drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Michael's never seen Briar eat at the office and he decided it needs to change.





	first time your face lit up with a true smile

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to finally write about them, and though I've already started a lot of things, I had to finish this one. I'm sorry about all mistakes - english isn't my first language, so if you can, let me know in a comment what I did wrong. I'll be happy to read it ;)  
> For polish readers - polską wersję możecie przeczytać tutaj: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13057950

  
Mason always remembered about him. Whether it was about the proper amount of sleep on the weekends when they stayed at the office a bit longer than others or laundry when they were on a mission for a really long time, or safety when they went for a drink and Sean automatically reached for the car keys. However it was also visible when they were just working with their noses in papers, calculating, thinking about new cases.  
  
Because Sean used to skip meals while working - he set himself only to continuous doing, and when his co-workers was taking chance to eat during the break, he just stayed still and waved at their questions. That’s why he was so efficient and got paid most, but likewise he had to accept all disadvantages; it meant on almost every afternoon he was too tired to even go out. Hell, he was too tired to stay awake ‘till ten which was, seriously, really lame, even in his mind.  
  
After a few weeks Michael noticed his work system - probably he noticed it on the very beginning, but being smartass that he was he needed to confirm his remarks - and one day he just snorted, watching Briar staying alone at the office as the rest of the people headed to the ground floor where the buffet was, and took two lunch boxes that laid on his desk, approaching Briar’s place.  
  
“You eat sometimes?” Michael asked, smiling a bit too sarcastically than intended. Sean lifted his head and focused his dark gaze on the other man.

“What?” His voice surprised, eyes thoughtful. He looked like a mess if it was possible for him to look like this; Michael wondered how hasn’t no one noticed that there was something not good going with their agent. Were they that blind or stupid? He guessed both.  
  
“You should really grab a bite to eat,” he said with smile that seemed too fond this time (what the fuck was happening with his lips?). Sean shook his head definitely, leaving Michael no space for disagreeing.  
  
But they both knew Mason was a real stubborn.  
  
“That’s not a question,” he replied to this non-verbal answer. “I’m serious. Eat it.” And with that he put one of the boxes on Briar’s desk, then sat on the wooden edge which was surprisingly empty today. He watched as Sean raised his eyebrow, but reached for the box, opening it with one hand; there was some fruit salad inside and a fork placed somewhere on the side. It made Sean sigh, and Michael couldn’t say either it was relieved sigh or irritated huff.  
  
Briar needed like twenty seconds to observe the meal. At the same time Michael managed to open his own and start eating. “Try it. It’s not poisoned,” he said when Briar didn’t move the centimeter; he gained the older man’s cold glare.  
  
“I hope so. You seem too happy with the idea of me eating this thing for me to think positively.”  
  
This time Michael huffed. “Hey, I’m just taking care of you, okay? If I wanted to murder you, I’d do it much earlier,” he rolled his eyes, nibbling the salad with the fork he was holding. “And in the more creative way.”  
  
Sean sent Michael look that made him laugh out loud and nearly choke on his watermelon. “Seriously, chill out, man,” he managed to utter, half-coughing. The man was attractive, of course, and charming while smiling, but his death glare could be as dangerous as his aim.  
  
They spent almost a full quarter on eating in quiet, not that Michael was to complain. He got used to Briar’s silence and actually - he enjoyed it. He liked to be the one who talked most of the time and threw dry jokes all around. That made him truly good thief, if not one of the best in Paris and for sure the best at the CIA. They divided their partnership very quickly - they didn’t even need any conversation about it, because it was clear that Michael was made to talk and Briar - to act. And it went somehow to the point when they were the best pair in the French department.  
  
“You need something else?” Mason asked when their boxes emptied. Sean shook his head.  
  
“I’m good.”  
  
Michael nodded, though the other man couldn’t see this as he went back to work. Mason had a certain sentence on the tip of his tongue, an invitation, a proposition, but he couldn’t say it out loud. And then Briar looked up at him, his eyes asking Michael what he was still doing there, and the younger agent could do nothing but turn around and head towards his own desk.  
  
“Thank you, Mason.”  
  
This few words stopped him in the middle of the office, making him turn back and stare at Sean in amazement.  
  
“For lunch. I appreciate it,” Briar added, then his lips curled into a smile, the lovable and sincere one that made Michael’s heart warm up. He nodded again, letting his own face show his feelings in the form of a beautiful smile, and his eyes lightened up.  
  
Maybe one day they could build something together - maybe one day Michael would be able to see Sean’s smile every day and be its reason.

 


End file.
